onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 484
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = | chapter = 574 p.16-17, 575 p.2-15 and 576 p.2-3 | eyecatcher = Zoro - Brook | rating = 11.4 | rank = 3 }} "Marine Headquarters Collapses! Whitebeard's Silent Rage!" is the 484th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy's has a breakdown due to the emotional trauma of Ace's death, causing Jinbe to take him away. The Whitebeard Pirates and their Allies then vow to protect him. An enraged Whitebeard fights Akainu, having his torso pierced through once again, but still defeated the Logia user whilst starting the destruction of Marineford; splitting the ground between him and his sons. Surprisingly, the Blackbeard Pirates appear in Marineford, with their new crew members. Everyone stares in shock at the supposed Impel Down's Level 6 prisoners, as Blackbeard exclaims he is happy to have arrived in time to witness Whitebeard's death. Long Summary Ace smiled one last time and passes away, falling from his brother's arms as the last fragment of his vivre card burns away. Luffy remembered when Ace punched him on the head in the past for crying when he thought Ace was dead, after which Ace made a promise not to die and leave his weak little brother alone. Now back in the present, kneeling by his brother's body, Luffy raised his head and howls in mindless grief. The Whitebeard Pirates as well as the entire Sabaody are shocked at the death of Ace. Luffy stays still and is unresponsive as Ivankov called out to him - seeing that all the damage Luffy had taken now took its toll, Iva surmises that the shock had collapsed Luffy's mind. Akainu takes the opportunity to once again try to kill Luffy, but Marco intercepted him and yelled at Jinbe to take Luffy away. Before Akainu can pursue Luffy to finish him off as well, Whitebeard appeared behind him and punched Akainu to the ground, greatly wounding him. Akainu retaliated, burning off a portion of Whitebeard's head. In the anime, Akainu only burns off half of Whitebeard's mustache in one attack, and pierces his torso in another, heavier attack. Surprisingly, this did not faze Whitebeard, who slammed Akainu aside, injuring him further and in the process causing an earthquake that demolished the Marine Headquarters base, and splits the plaza in half. This act separated the Marines and the pirates, isolating Whitebeard with the Marines. Sengoku is astonished that Whitebeard still had so much power while Whitebeard stated he is not finished yet. The pirates meanwhile retreated to their ships. In the midst of the chaos, the Marines noticed a shadow behind the ruined Marine Headquarters building which reveals itself to be a giant. He was not alone; they noticed more figures on the scaffold of the building. Doflamingo laughed while Whitebeard and Sengoku are less than pleased when they see Blackbeard and his band of pirates, which now included a few new crewmates recruited from Level 6 of Impel Down. Blackbeard laughed as he looked down on Whitebeard, commenting that he was glad he made it in time to see Whitebeard die. Sengoku and Blackbeard threw words at each other, and Blackbeard explained how he used the title of Shichibukai to get what he wanted, which was to break into Impel Down and free the Level 6 prisoners: Sanjuan Wolf, Avalo Pizarro, Vasco Shot, Shiryu, and Catarina Devon. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *In the manga, Akainu burns off a portion of Whitebeard's head. In the anime, only part of his facial hair is burned off, and Akainu also pierces through Whitebeard's torso using the same attack (Meigo). This was most likely done to tone down the graphic nature of the event. *Akainu was able to push Marco out of the way to go after Luffy, whereas in the manga, he was still trying to get past him when Whitebeard attacked. *The fight between Whitebeard and Akainu is extended. *In the manga, Luffy's mind instantly collapses when Ace dies, while in the anime, there is a montage of Luffy having flashes of Ace dying while crying before his mind collapses. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 484